zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Materials
Materials are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They allow purchase or upgrade better equipment to aid in their quest. They are found within the world and are able to be stacked in quantity, much like expendable items such as bombs. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Materials can be found as items left behind by enemies, inside Treasure Chests, received as prizes for completing mini-games, or simply on the ground. In addition, treasures are dispensed randomly by Sheikah Stones the first time Link calls each one with his Harp. They may be used as materials for upgrading items at Gondo's Scrap Shop, or sold to Rupin at night, at his house, for various amounts of Rupees. Some items are rarer than others; these tend to fetch a higher price from Rupin. Certain materials require the use of the Bug Net or Whip to obtain, such as the Tumbleweed and Monster Horn, respectively, though these may also be found in Treasure Chests. Some items are exclusive to one region, such as Ancient Flowers, which are found exclusively in areas of the Lanayru Desert affected by Timeshift Stones. ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Materials are used to craft Outfits at Madam Couture's Shop. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Materials can be used to craft items, in cooking food, required to fulfil certain side quests, or sold to shops and/or merchants for Rupees. Like in ''Skyward Sword Materials can be obtained from defeating enemies such as ChuChus and Bokoblins. Materials dropped by monsters are a type of material known as Monster Parts and are used to create Elixirs via Cooking them with certain raw inedible Frogs, Lizards, or Bugs. Certain Monster Parts are also used by Great Fairies to upgrade Link's Armor and can be sold to Kilton at the Fang and Bone shop for Mon or to shops and merchants for Rupees. Guardian Parts are Materials obtained from defeated or inactive Guardians. Guardian Parts can be sold for Rupees or used by Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab to create Weapons and Armor for Link. Dragon Parts are obtained by shooting certain parts of one of the three dragons Dinraal, Naydra, or Farosh with Arrows. Certain plants are classified as either herbs (like Silent Princess), Nuts (like Acorns), fruits (like Apples), vegetables (like Carrots). Meats can be obtained from killing either large animals or birds. Frogs and Lizards are classified as small animals which can be mixed with Monster Parts to create Elixirs. Bugs include Grasshoppers, Butterflies, and Beetles. Crab, Fish, Snails are all consider Seafood (even Sneaky River Snails and freshwater fish) and can be used to create certain dishes. Ore and Rare Ore are obtained from breaking Ore Deposits or dropped by defeated Talus. Ore (like Amber, Flint, Luminous Stones, and Rock Salt) is common and generally less valuable while Rare Orb is uncommon and can be sold for a lot of Rupees. Amber, Luminous Stones, Opal, Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, and Diamonds are all classified as Gemstone Ore which are valuable trade items and materials used in Armor manufacturing. Flint and Rock Salt are common mineral Ore with Flint being used as a firestarter and tool in jewelry manufacturing and upgrading, while Rock Salt is mineral salt used throughout Hyrule as a cooking ingredient. Most materials can be used in cooking though some will produce failed dishes such as Dubious Food or Rock-Hard Food depending on the materials used. Some like Star Fragments and Dragon Parts can be used to ensure critical success in cooking. Some materials like Octo Balloons, Chuchu Jelly, and Flint have other uses as well. Fairies will revive Link from death and can be used to cook a special elixir called Fairy Tonic. Certain materials will change when exposed to certain things such as Fire or Cold such as Chuchu Jelly or Meat. Some materials grant special effects to dishes or elixirs when cooked. Some materials will burn up and be destroyed if exposed to fire or High Temperature areas of Death Mountain while others are immune to fire like Fire Keese Wing and Red Lizalfos Tail. Monster Extract effects resulting dishes randomly sometimes boosting their effects and/or duration or other times resulting in dishes with reduced effects and/or duration. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors are found as spoils dropped by enemies, bosses and enemy characters. Random Materials can also be obtained as rewards in some Network Link scenarios in Adventure Mode. They are classified as bronze, silver, and gold, depending on their rarity. The harder difficulty the mission played, the easier it is to obtain rarer drops by enemies and bosses. Once a material is obtained, it can be used to purchase upgrades at the Bazaar such as Badges and Apothecary Mixtures. Every playable character has a silver and gold material drop if beaten (save for some DLC characters who lack Material drops in Hyrule Warriors). Many of the powerful upgrades at the Bazaar require higher rarity materials. There is also a Material Master Apothecary Mixture that increases the drop rate of Silver and Gold Materials. Hyrule Warriors Legends All the Materials from Hyrule Warriors return, are dropped by the same enemies, and serve the same propose. New characters (including former DLC characters), bosses, and enemies have their own materials. Category:Materials Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items